The Night Before
by K4r3z43vs
Summary: Jake having some alone time and thinking about someone that he loves very much.


Tomorrow it all began. Jake couldn't believe it...

He brushed away any uncomfortable thoughts about the journey ahead, it would be tough and undoubtedly dangerous, but at least he would be able to meet his friends. For once in his life it wouldn't just be him, alone on an island. He had already met Dirk of course, but come first light he would finally be able to meet Jane and Roxy. Something he had looked forward to so many times...

They'd all be able to talk and get to know one another in person, face to face. Maybe even, and he couldn't help but blush at the though, there would be the possibility of a connection that went past simply that of good friends. Maybe after some time and a few daring adventures he'd be able to work up the courage to tell Jane how he felt about her. How he'd loved her since the first time he'd talked to her. He'd wanted to tell her for a while, but the medium of instant messaging seemed so impersonal. Ungentlemanly if you asked him...

But in no more than eight hours time they would be there, face to face and he would have the chance to prove himself and win her heart the old fashioned way. he really should have been resting up back at camp, but he already knew that there was no way on whatever-planet-this-was he'd be sleeping tonight...

There leaning against the rocks and staring at the empty night sky an image flickered into his head. A soft, smiling face with creamy skin and bespectacled blue eyes, the only image he had ever seen of his longtime online friend. She said she was too shy to show her face, but that onetime he had asked that picture had been in his inbox not more than a minute later. A pretty portrait of someone he knew to be a kind and exceptionally clever girl.

Jake's fingers lingered at the top button of his jeans, he absently let his nail hook around the hard edge of the brass. He could feel himself breathing just a little bit heavier. Back then, he hadn't asked for that picture for any reason besides curiosity, but as soon as he'd pondered that just slightly mischievous look in her eye, that slight stretch in her t-shirt where the rest of her body began, he wanted nothing more than to see what lay beyond her shoulders. More so than that, he wanted to see the continuation of that creamy skin without the inconvenience of white cotton.

He felt guilty for the place his mind was suddenly going, he didn't want to think about what she would think of him if she knew what he was about to do, what had been done so many times before. He took one long deep breath, she would probably never know how much she had occupied his headspace all these years. She would never know...

At that thought, some sort of permission was released. He was alone here, what did it matter right? With just the right application of pressure the button was undone, the zipper came easily behind it. As he worked an open hand into his own breifs he could feel an erection getting harder at the contact of skin on skin.

Janie...

If she had been in his arms at that moment her glasses would've fallen to the ground as he shoved her against the sheer rock face to his left. He would have paused for one long moment to breathe in the scent of her hair and get a taste of her neck. He considered exactly how he would to get rid of her skirt, bra, knickers, then he would pull up that t-shirt and take in every single inch of her naked body, with his eyes first, then mouth, and hands and whatever else.

She would moan, only softly at first, little protests and pleasures, as he ran his hands over her pinup curves. Taking his time, waiting for her to let him in.

When the time came, she would whisper his name. He would look to her eyes to find desire framed by rosy cheeks and a perfect pink mouth.

He fell into a rhythmic motion, the words of the fantasy being drowned out by it's essence of it's intent. But in his mind's eye she was right there, her hips level with his, her leg hiked over his, the perfect way to hold her steady as they lost their minds in unison. As it got closer to the end he slowed it down, making every stroke last, unconsciously speaking her name with ever more trembling breath. He could almost hear her gasping alongside him...

Yes, he could hear her right there-that was it, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Jane-_Jane-JANE_

There was a great clatter of metal falling on stone about ten feet from Jake's back.

"Oh. My. God. Janie are you seeing this?" A voice solidly outside in the real world came echoing from the same place he had heard that crash. Slowly he turned his head, afraid of the confirmation but left with no other recourse. He wished there was something he could do about the sticky pale liquid that made his previous pursuits completely undeniable.

His eyes all to quickly met a foxlike grin framed in blonde hair, oh god this was not the first meeting he had expected. His eyes accidentally met Roxy's and her smile grew bigger before she turned to the person that stood beside her, frozen in place and red as a tomato. They stood just meters away, not particularly hidden in the stark, rock landscape...

Jane Crocker had dropped her large battle-fork, petrified with embarrassment. Jake was sure that he felt the same at that very moment.  
Roxy on the other hand seemed amused beyond reason.

"Seeee~ Called it!" She elbowed a motionless Jane, "I was SO right!"

"..." Jane just turned redder and put her head in her hands.

"Now that all that is out of the way!~" the possibly drunk woman's smile turned a bit darker and she winked at Jake before punching Jane in the arm again, "Maybe SOME PEOPLE will FINALLY SAY the things THAT THEY TOTALLY NEED TO." With that, she turned in a random direction and started talking away, "AND I want to hear ALL ABOUT IT the next time I see you."

((and I am gonna end it now becasue there is nowhere else for this to go... or there is but meh not gonna write it right now... sry this is my first sorta lemon-tastic fic ever... Wrote it because I convinced my friend post this dirty pic of Jake on tumblr ( ifwedierandomworks. tumblr image/ 35748372688 take the spaces out and copy/paste to check it out if you want though be warned its nsfw ;D ) and then then... I don't knwo I wrote it... oMG /))


End file.
